Lesson Learned
by Just That Girl
Summary: While Ginny and Draco instruct the new kids about their houses, things between them begin to heat up. Draco/Ginny. oneshot.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the magnificent JK Rowling; I just used them for my own twisted fun. **

**Pairing: Ginny/Draco**

**Time Period: Just after DH.**

**A/N: I've missed a few days of school because I've been feeling like crap and my parents are giving me hell about it, so instead of giving into their downpour I wrote a oneshot. Hope you like it! Review if you do, please!**

**Author: Just That Girl**

**Title: Lesson Learned**

"The number one rule about being a Slytherin is maintaining your status. Believe that you are the best; you can do everything better than everyone else. Although if you are chosen for Slytherin, it should come natural."

"That may be, but if you are Gryfindor, you don't have to worry about always being right. You stand up for what you believe in and never back down." Ginny Weasley defended her house with such dignity and respect that it made Draco scowl. He stood straighter and instead of looking throughout the crowd of young witches and wizards, he challenged Ginny with his eyes.

"If you are chosen for Slytherin you are with the crowd of wit and class." He began the battle, stepping closer to Ginny with every sentence.

"In the Gryfindor house, you can always count on your friends; which after all, is what makes Hogwarts the most notorious school in the Wizarding World!" She unconsciously slid closer to Draco; the kids giving each other side-glances with wide eyes.

"Being a Slytherin, the Professors and Prefects can inform you who to trust and become friends with instead of accidentally being betrayed. Plus with sly action you can rat out all of your enemies." Draco exclaimed, laughing along with the littler kids who all had at least one opponent in the group, belittling Ginny's humane remarks. She lifted her eyebrows and pursed her lips before she went down the steps to stand with the children.

"Oh yeah? Well, do you know who's going to be in the Gryfindor house?" She smiled genuinely, as one outspoken child raised his hand. He had that goofy look, cross-eyed yet intelligible.

"I know! Harry Potter!"

The whisperings grew louder and smiles now adorned most of the children's faces.

Draco peered at Ginny in shock, whispering with agitated force: "I can't believe you played the Harry card!" She tilted her head and spread her arms out by her side in a patronizing way.

Before Draco could speak clearly, a girl, bushy haired with an inflated ego spoke up, rather like a young Hermione. The girl's nose was above the rest as she spoke.

"More like Harry _James_ Potter and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They defeated the Dark Lord along with some others. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, yeah? Oh and Harry's little girlfriend…what was her name…?" She trailed off in thought, frustrated with her sudden lack of knowledge while the others awed in realization.

Draco tried to smother his laughter as Ginny bit her lip in haste. She stomped back up the steps, somewhat frazzled. Draco continued on.

"Children, the Slytherin house is what's best for you; if you love to be on the winning team of course." He continued in a yawning manor. "_But_ if you want to play the _safe_ route, you can always be put in Gryfindor."

The children conferred again, bemused and worried of where they were going to be placed.

Ginny sighed, still red with embarrassment and resentment. "Kids, I guess we were being a little too pushy. You will be placed where you're supposed to be, and nothing that we can say will change the outcome. All you really need to know is that each one of you who are about to enter this hall is special. You were selected to become the next generation of excellent Wizards whether that is Gryfindor or Slytherin, or the other house's Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw that Susan and Luna should arrive shortly to announce. Draco and I wish you the best and we hope to see some new bright faces in our houses."

Ginny grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him up the next staircase, overlooking the children who were now listening intently to the present Susan and Luna.

"Weasley, what are you doing?" He questioned as she let go of his sleeve; he seemed utterly bewildered.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry." She tilted her head to the side in a schoolgirl pout, which now seemed somewhat seductive.

"Wh-what are you getting at?" He found himself at a loss for words. He had always thought Ginny was attractive, especially her brave nature; and if she were in Slytherin he would be head over heels in love with her. But as it was, his friends and his status would be ruined; he would be a terrible Slytherin, for no Slytherin has ever remained friends with someone in their opposing house, nevertheless dated one. Yet, now that the war was over he found himself at ease. The houses were a _little_ (and he used that term loosely) less competitive and judgmental.

"We should have been setting an example down there. Showing the kids that Hogwarts isn't about fighting, it's about experiences, you know?" She continued to grow closer and closer to Draco's chest.

"Every experience, good or _bad, _should be cherished." She had him in a grip, her arms on either side of him; his body crushed against the wall adorned with drapes.

"We finally agree," He said finally; he felt her breath on the side of his neck and for once in his life he felt butterflies in his stomach.

He bit his lip regretfully, as he gingerly pulled her arms off the wall; yet still stood staring at one another at the same distance.

"You're Potter's girl…" He began with a putrid look; if Harry were here he would've slaughtered him. "As much as I would like to, and trust me it's killing me right now, I owe some gratitude to the prat. He did save my life."

She grabbed her head in annoyance, and her flaming strands flew about as she groaned. "If one more person says that I'm 'Harry's girl' I'm going to hex them into oblivion! I'm my own person; and yes Harry is honorable, and I do love him, but I'm not going to wait forever."

Draco didn't know quite what to say for once. He didn't have any witty and slick retorts, and he wasn't equipped with handling emotional young women. So Ginny continued on with her banter.

"I'm not a baby—I'm only one year younger damn-it! I'm not the flaming redhead who puts out either. I have more dignity than that. It's like I have two identities. At Hogwarts I'm a slut and/or I'm off limits due to Harry Potter. Which also puts me on the map as an easy target for the gits who hated Harry in the first place. So really I'm either a baby or I'm a slut. For once, I thought maybe I could pursue someone that I actually liked who thought neither of me – but now I stand corrected, since you called me 'Potter's girl' —and I couldn't even do that right! Maybe I deserve to be unrecognized; I wasn't even worth mentioning down there. My name was forgotten and I was lost in Harry's shadows! How typical!" She stopped for air and suddenly turned as bright as her hair. She thought of how insane she must have sounded and huffed. She still had some anger left, but the tears were coming and they weren't going to stop.

Draco, new to this whole ordeal, still stood motionless. He wanted to reach out to her but he didn't want to upset her further.

"Look at you! You're probably thinking I'm crazy! Which may be true, but I'm done being in Harry's shadows. I wanted you, Malfoy. I thought our little challenge tonight was the start of something, but It was just you and your clever little rouse again. I guess I can never tell; that's why Hermione and Harry and my dumb ole brother are the pros and I stand on the sidelines, one year off!"

Draco grew closer, still not exactly sure what to say.

"You can go! Obviously I'm not great at reading signs, but from the looks of it I was way off base."

In the blink of an eye Draco's lips touched hers, her tears sliding off her freckled cheeks onto his own. The kiss was urgent, yet tender – which fit them quite nicely.

Suddenly Ginny pulled away, and her eyes were wide open in surprise. She didn't dare move however, for she wanted to feel the warm presence of his lips on hers again.

Draco smirked, his eyes freely roaming her body as she stood there heaving her chest up and down.

"You're better at reading the signs than you think you are." He announced, closing the distance between them once again. They were just about to deepen the kiss when one of the kids called out, pointing in distaste: "Slytherins and Gryfindors can't do that! That's against the rules, Red!"

Ginny recognized the snooty voice as the little and astonishing more exasperating version of Hermione.

Susan was trying to calm the kids as Luna giggled gleefully for her friend.

"Oh yeah?" Ginny yelled back, "Watch me!"

With that, Ginny grabbed Draco's tie and led him out of sight from their adolescent audience.

When they parted for air Draco blurted out with a grin: "Look what you taught them…now there's going to be such confusion in those new little brains of theirs!" He mock scolded her in hushed tones.

She pushed him against the wall again and kissed his lips one last time as she grabbed his hand to go hide before they were caught by nasty old Filtch.

Once they were both positioned in an alcove behind a tapestry she giggled out the words: "Lesson learned."

**Fin.**


End file.
